This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aims of this grant are to: Aim 1: Test the hypothesis that reducing the expression of specific hyaluronidases will promote OL progenitor maturation and remyelination in chemically-induced demyelinated lesions. Aim 2: Test if pharmacological inhibitors of hyaluronidase activity can promote remyelination in both chemically-induced demyelinated lesions and in lesions that occur in mice with EAE